The Parent Trap 3 VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Tigger Movie * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection's Family Programs * Scholastic Video Collection * Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection's Means Family Entertainment Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics * Disney.com * McDonald's * Reese's * JCPenney * Abba: The Visitors * KFC * United Airlines Join Us After the Feature * For More Fun and Laughter, Join Us After the Feature for a Special Kids Program Kids Twins Funniest. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association with Scholastic Productions * "The Parent Trap 3" * Songs by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman * Score by: Harry Gregson-Williams * Art Director: Toby Bluth * Supervising Film Editor: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Voice Casting and Dialogue Editor: Jamie Thomason * Content Producer: Enfys Dickinson * Story by: Eddie Guzelian * Screenplay by: Jun Falkenstein * Based on Book by: Dodie Smith * Produced by: Cheryl Abood * Directed by: Jun Falkenstein Ending Credits With the Voice Talents of * Hayley Mills as Susan Evers and Sharon Grand * Catherine O'Hara as Maggie * Corey Burton as Mitch * John Lithgow as Doc Assisi * Robin Williams as Basin * Frank Welker as Frankly * Barry Bostwick as Jeffrey Wyatt * Patricia Richardson as Cassie McGuire * Leanna Creel as Lisa Wyatt * Monica Creel as Jessie Wyatt * Joy Creel as Megan Wyatt * Ray Baker as Nick * Loretta Devine as Thelma * Jon Pennell as Hawk * Chris Gartin as David * John Hurt as The Narrator * Director, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Takamitsu Kawamura * Supervising Animation Director: Kenichi Tsuchiya * Associate Producers: Jennifer Blohm, Richmond M. Horine * Digital Producers: Doug Little, Karen Ferguson * Executive in Charge of Production: Sharon Morrill Robinov * Production Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Noriyuki Fukumaru * Storyboard: Viki Anderson, Ken Boyer, Amber Tornquist DeForest, Holly Forsyth, Denise Koyama, Linda Miller, Chris Otsuki * Additional Storyboarding by: Keith Baxter, Sean Bishop, Barry Caldwell, Don Dougherty, Todd Kurosawa, Jason Lethcoe, Phillip Mosness, Floyd Norman, Cynthia Petrovic, David Prince, Lenord Robinson Design & Visual Development * Character Design: Chris Butler, Kimie Calvert, Robert Sledge, Vincent Woodcock, Ritsuko Notani * Character Design Clean-Up: Kimie Calvert * Lead Color Stylist: David A. Rodriguez * Key Location Design: Kerry Halladay, Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Prop Design: Marty Warner * Key Background Stylists: Toby Bluth, Barbara Schade, Brian Sebern Layout * Character Layout Supervisor: Dave Kuhn * Character Layout Artists: Ken Boyer, Jeff Johnson, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Craig Maras, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge * Additional Character Layout by: Robert Meurin * Layout: Lenord Robinson * Assistant Layout: Larry Leker * Background Layout Artists: Arlan Jewell, Christopher Morley, Colette Van Mierlo, Wallace Williamson * Assistant Background Layout: Colby Bluth Character Animation * Animation Consultant: Mark Henn * Animators: Takeshi Atomura, Hiroshi Kawamata, Marcelo Fernandes De Moura, Trevor Deana-Freeman, Teddy Hall, Malcolm Hartley, Troy Quane * Key Animators: Yoshiharu Ashino, Ken Boyer, Atsuhiko Hara, Jeff Johnson, Isamitsu Kashima, Dave Kuhn, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Hirofumi Nakata, Takayo Nishimura, Kazuhiro Ohmame, Masaru Ohshiro, Chika Sato, Chiharu Sato, Yoshiharu Sato, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Sachiko Sugino, Yuri Takasaki, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Junpei Tatenaka, Yasuo Torii, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Shigeru Yamamoto, Shinichi Yoshikawa * Assistant Animators: Jean Cullen De Moura, Thomas Estrada, Debra Armstrong, Sandra Ryan-Moran Additional Animation Provided by Tandem Films Entertainment, Ltd. * Director: Nigel Pay * Producer: Alison Graham * Layout: Niel Graham * Backgrounds: Monica Herman, John Gosler Cornerstone Animation Inc. * Director: Larry D. Whitaker, Jr. * Producer: Jill S. Bauman * Art Director: William Dely * Production Manager: Richmond M. Horine * Assistant Production Manager, Digital: Brett T. Gehrs * Production Assistant: Michael Fellows CGI Animation * CGI Animators: Nicolas Alan Barillo, Stephen Barnes, Bobby Beck, Michael Berenstein, Ash Brannon, Jennifer Cha * Modeling: Scott Clark, Brett Coderra, Melanie Cordon * Look & Lighting: Tim Crawfurd, David DeVan, Mark Farquhar * Production Software: Ike Feldman, Andrew Gordon, Stephen Gregory, Jimmy Hayward Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animation Director: Madoka Yasuet * Additional Effects Animation by: Graham Bebbington, Dave Bossert, John Dillon, Sari Gennis, Brice Mallier, Joey Mildenberger, Kevin O'Neil, Gary Sole * Effects Clean-Up Artists: Ryuji Sasaki, Takahiro Ikezoe, Tsutomu Kaneko * Additional Effects Clean-Up by: Fredrick R. Bresky, Greg Bumatay, David Bunting, Carl Canga, Felipe Cardan, Greg Fleming, Paul Franklin, Mark Naisbitt * 3D Effects: Raymond C. King * Digital Trailer Effects: Michael Curtis Clean-Up Animation * Clean-Up Artists: Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Kimie Calvert, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Ken Kinoshita, Manabu Kawada, Reiko Mano, Kiyoko Makita, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Kazuhiro Murase, Kazumi Nakata, Vittoria Quane, Kyoto Sato, Sumie Nishido, Kaori Takeuchi, Kaori Suzuki, Koji Ukai, Keiko Tanino, Yuji Watanabe * Additional Clean-Up Artists: Eric J. Abjornson, Todd Ammons, Rikke Asbjorn, Steve Austin, Peterpaul Bautista, Shaun Blake, Wanda Brown, Mick Cassidy, Lillian Chapman, Greg Checketts, Paul Chorley, Mike Cote, Devin Crane, Chris Drew, Ruth Elliott, Niko Frangos, Ashlee Hamilton, Willy Harber, Ellen Heindel, Art Hernandez, Tom Higgins, Kenny Huynh, Tim Ingersoll, Myung Kang Teague, Calvin LeDuc, Leticia Lichtwardt, Simon Loxton, Brian Mainolfi, Wantana Martinelli, Peter Mays, Janet McKay, Lee Middleton, Mina Mileva-Cairns, Andy Molloy, June Nam, Ray Newman, Laura Nichols, Mike Pettengill, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Sarkis Postajian, Isabelle Radage, Domingo Rivera, Al Salgado, Randy Sanchez, Angela Sigurdsen, Jennifer Stern, Nicole Stinn, Aurea Terribili, Janice Tolentino, Lee Townsend, Justin "Dusty" Wakefield, Lureline Weatherly, David Webster In-Between Animation * Inbetween Artists: Katsunori Adachi, Mio Aihata, Tatsuro Arai, Tomoko Araki, Koji Endo, Miho Fujita, Taro Fukino, Chiharu Haraguchi, Kyoko Haseyama, Suzuka Higa, Yoko Hoshino, Yoshitake Iwakami, Chizuko Iwasa, Yuichi Kabashima, Naoko Kakiki, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yoshihiro Kato, Yusei Kawada, Satoko Kawamoto, Shizuka Kikuta, Aya Kuki, Ai Kuwabara, Terumichi Mabuchi, Hitomi Maeda, Chie Maruyama, Mio Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Takahiro Nawa, Maki Nishi, Masatsugu Nishida, Sachio Nishiyama, Yumiko Ohasa, Hiromi Ohta, Yoko Ono, Akira Ozawa, Takahito Sugawara, Takeo Shuto, Kenji Sugiyama, Noriko Sugiyama, Miho Suzuki, Makimi Takada, Mie Takaguchi, Akifumi Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Naomi Takeuchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Ritsuko Tanaka, Kumiko Tanihira, Kazuyo Tominaga, Asuka Tsubuki, Chinatsu Ueno, Tomoki Yamagata, Hiroko Yamamoto, Yukari Yamaura, Sugako Yamazaki, Kuniko Yano, Morihiko Yano, Terumi Yoshida, Dave Woodman * Additional In-Between Animation Provided by: Musashino Seisakujo, Studio Froniter * In-Between Checkers: Etsuko Tamakoshi, Mayumi Ohmura, Takahiro Takashima Digital Production * Technical Director: Kentaro Takahashi * Assistant Technical Director: Darren Clark * Composite Supervisor: Kousuke Arakawa * Compositors: Toshiyuri Fukushima, Shunya Kimura, Katsuya Kozutsumi, Hiromi Tano * Additional Compositors: Tracy Jones, Charlie Luce, Glo Minaya, Kimberly Rose, Andrew Schoentag * Digital Compositors: Chris Manabe, Glo Minaya * Color Stylist: Shiho Kuriki, Masumi Nose, Kimie Yamana * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Naomi Tazawa * Digital Ink & Paint: Brandon Bloch, Tukiko Kakita, Misako Motoyanagi, Kumi Nanjo, Akiko Nasu, Yuko Nemoto, Makiko Saito, Michiko Saito, Mami Sakamaki, Akiko Shimizu, Elizabeth Taheri, Kanako Takahashi, Yumiko Takahashi, Youichi Yamane, Yuki Yokoyama, Elizabeth Bursalyan, Cheryl C. Hills, Melissa Jordan, Charles Lyons, Zachary McClendon, Dean Stanley * Additional Ink & Paint: Virtual Magic * Matte Cutters: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Animation Scanners: Akiko Sasaki, Yuichiro Taira * BG Scanners: Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu, Megumi Ishido, Hiroko Shimazu * Digital BG Scanners: Carolyn Guske, Robert Lowden * CGI Effects Supervisor: Shinji Nasu * CGI Effects Artists: Seiko Endoji, Ryoichi Ishigami, Ray King * Supervisor, Key BG Color Correction: Ernest Pava * Key BG Color Correction: Don Devine, David Dimatteo, Chris Staples * Scanner: Thomas Pniewski * Production Manager, Digital: Brant Hawes * Digital System Manager: Kotaro Beppu * System Administration: Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, William Munsterman, Itaru Naruumi * Manager, Studio Technology: Stephen Toback * Technology Analyst: Joel Halvorson * Principal Software Engineer: David Adler * Digital Production: T2 Studio Production * Production Manager: Jennifer Blohm * Production Supervisors: Ferrell Baron, Kristin Kakiuchi Rawnsley, Jennifer Lopez, Christopher Kracker, Marilyn Munro * Production Associate: Mona Holtz * Assistant to the Producer: Allison Roth * Production Assistants: Matt Fitzsimons, Yukari Kiso, Takaari Matsudaira, Akira Matsumoto, Shinya Mitsuta, Tomomi Miura, Atsushi Niwata, Yoko Saito, Takashi Tanigunchi * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Sheet Timers: Ken Boyer, Terry Lennon, Tom Mazzocco, Roy Meurin, Larry Whitaker * Continuity Checkers: Barbara Donatelli, Lynn Singer, Kathrin Victor * Production Accountants: Jim Cotton, Marai Simonian * Talent Coordinators: Anne-Marie Pione, Aaron Drown, Julie Morgavi * Script Coordinators: Leona Jernigan, Brian Sintay * Sequence Producer: Ryan Robertson * Press Attache France: Emilie Mason * Social Marketing: Rick Schirmer * Film Marketing: Scott Seiffert * General Manager, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Motoyoshi Tokunaga Special Titles from the "The Parent Trap" (1962) * Puppet Makers: Bill Justice, Art Stevens * Continuity Design: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Technical Directors: John Jensen, Alan Maley Post Production * Director, Post Production: Mark Von Der Heide * First Assistant Film Editor: Barbara Gerety * Assistant Film Editors: Christine Lojko Haslett, Susan Odjakjian * Apprentice Film Editor: Andrew Sorcini * Additional Assistant Film Editors: Jesse Augustine, Jerry Edemann, Susan Edmunson, Jeremy Grey * Additional Film Editing: John Royer * Additional Storyreel Editors: Nancy Frazen, Tony Mizgalski * Editors, Walt Disney Animation Japan: Makoto Arai, Yasunori Hayama * Casting: David Wright * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production Coordinators: Mark Bollinger, Craig Sawczuk, Ken Poteat, Geri Bryan * Track Reading: Skip Craig Sound * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Donald J. Malouf, Howard Neiman * Sound Editors: Ronald Eng, Tammy Fearing, Rick Franklin, Leonard Geschke, David Grimaldi, Doug Jackson, Adam Kopald, Chuck Neely, Charles W. Ritter, Todd Toon * First Assistant Sound Editors: Nancy MacLeod, Ronnie Morgan, Ann L. Thornberg * Layback Sound Mixer: Larry Hopkins * Assistant Sound Engineer: Bruno Roussel * Additional Voices by: Frank Welker * Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Amir Hematyar * Supervising ADR Editors: Gail Clark Burch, Thomas G. Whiting * ADR/Dialogue Editors: G.W. Brown, Devon Curry, Lisa J. Levine * ADR Group Recordists: Jeanette Browning, Marsha Sorce * ADR Mixers: Doc Kane, Carlos Sotolongo * ADR Engineers: Cameron Davis, Larry Winer * Original Dialog Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo * Original Dialogue Recordists: John Kestler, Greg Lhotka * Foley Editors: Valerie Davidson, Nancy MacLeod, Dan Yale * Foley Artists: John Cucci, Ken Dufva, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Mary Jo Lang, Lee Tinkham * Foley Recordist: Scott Morgan * Re-Recording Mixers: Elliot Tyson, Tom Dahl, Mel Metcalfe, Andy D'Addario, Terry O'Bright, Dan O'Connell * Recordists: Erik Flockoi, Steve Kohler Songs * "The Parent Trap" * Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman * Performed by: Tommy Sands and Annette Funicellp * "For Now and Always" * "Let's Stick Together" * "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" * Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman * Performed by: Hayley Mills as Susan Evers and Sharon Grand * "You Don't Know" * by Scarlett and Black appears in the first half hour of the film, listened to by the Wyatt sisters in a bedroom. * Jessie and two of Lisa's friends dance to "What Have You Done for Me Lately". * This version is either by Janet Jackson, or a cover of her recording. * Songs Arranged & Orchestrated by: Martin Erskine * Music Mixers: Michael Farrow, Frank Wolf, Cary Butler, Bill Jackson, Ross Pallone * Supervising Music Editors: Richard Whitfield, Sherry Whitfield, Dominick Certo, Laura Perlman, Craig Pettigrew * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Assistant Music Editors: Christine Cholvin, Tommy Holmes * Music Contractors: Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCresent, Peter Rotter, Reggie Wilson * Music Preparation: Julian Bratolyubov, Frank Macchia, Booker White * Supervising Music Copyist: Booker White * Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page * Additional Vocal Production: Jonathan Allen * Score Orchestrations: Bruce Fowler, Ladd McIntosh, David Campbell, Walt Fowler, J. Eric Schmidt * Score Arranged by: David Campbell * Score Conducted by: Nick Glennie-Smith, David Campbell * Score Recordists: Tim Lauber, Armin Steiner * Additional Music by: Steve Jablonsky, Klaus Badelt * Additional Music Arrangements: Bill Elliott, Mark Watters * Score Music Programming: Steve Jablonsky * Music Administrator: Jason Henkel * Executive in Charge of Music Production: Bambi Moé * Assistant Score Engineer: Gregg Silk * Music Production Coordinators: Clint W. Heidorn, A.J. Lara * Music Production Manager: Kimberly Oliver * Additional Music Production: Ed Kalnins * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute * Title Design: Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Sequence Animator: Ingin Kim * Digital Ink and Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies * Digital Film Services: Digital Filmworks, Inc., E-Film * Color Timing: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Prints by: Technicolor® * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres * Digital DTS Sound in Selected Theaters * Approved No. 37197 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * Books Available At Stores Everywhere * Cassette and Compact Disc Available on Walt Disney Records * CD-Rom and Video Game Available on Disney Interactive * Copyright © 1999 Scholastic Productions/Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Disney MovieToons * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Scholastic Productions * Walt Disney Pictures Special Program *Kids Twins Funniest Jokes Closing Previews *Radio Disney's Laugh Shack Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:2000s Category:THX Category:Scholastic Productions